Unknown Existence
by Love4Dreams
Summary: AU. Usui Takumi loves her, but what if he can't touch her? What if she was 'not' a human! *I'd add Angst, and Mystery to the genres*. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters.

Chapter 1

Usui Takumi's P.O.V

A dream, a fantasy, or a reality. The singing voice of that little girl was the first thing to play in my mind as soon as an advertising poster came between my hands. An inn, where there are rooms for rent. It's in the middle of a forest. There's a small old house, not too far from that inn. There's a well besides that house too. I know 'cause I was there, and there, I met her…

Her voice still rings in my ears so obviously that if I closed my eyes, I'd believe with no doubt that she is right next to me, but I can't remember her face clearly, not so well. It's been seven years after all. Yet, I don't know how my heart still tickles me when I remember her. I was ten years old, so how can I still keep such a memory, when it happened so long ago?

In that inn, I was in a trip with my mother. There were too many women chatting with her, and it was deadly boring. Being the foolish child I was, I took the chance to explore the forest. I soon realized I'd got lost. The night casted its darkness, and I still didn't find my way back.

I was shivering as the wind took it's chance to make me feel cold, and scared. There was no hint of safety in my surroundings. I was losing hope to find my home, and was on the verge of crying, when I heard:

_Kumono nagareru saki ni nani ga aruto iuuno?_

_What's waiting beyond the moving cloud?_

_Morino mukou no ashita o shitte shimatta no ne_

_I think you've discovered it over that side of forest_

The tears that threatened to fall froze where they were. It was as if the singing voice was talking to me. Strangely, it was calming although I knew no source of it. It was gentle although I didn't exactly know the meaning of the words. It calmed my fear as if fear was never there.

_Ikinasai saa_

_Go, now_

_Yakusoku no ie, furimukanaide_

_It's the promised home, Don't look back_

As if the words were magic, I followed the voice.

_Shinjinasai saa_

_Believe it, now_

I was getting closer to the voice, truly believing I'd find my home. The voice was my guide, but why was it so sad?

A little girl, Around my age, is what I saw, from behind the trees. She was the source of the voice. She was singing while standing behind a big rock that was besides a well that only allowed me to see her face. She didn't seem to notice me. I kept watching from afar.

_Afureru omoi tsuyosani kaete_

_I'll turn my accumulating emotions into strength._

_Kakemawaru anata no ashioto_

_Hearing your footsteps_

The words she sang, the melody, it all felt so… lonely.

She was looking at the sky. As if she was sucked into it by some force. Her sight was glued to it while singing the words that touched every part of me, not allowing me to even breath, because I didn't want even my breath to disturb the voice.

As soon as she was done singing, I woke up from the trance I didn't realize I was in before, and walked closer to her. She got flustered as soon as she saw me. I thought I scared her, so I apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's... It's not that. Did you hear me ?" She asked, a gracious smile arose her lips, along with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes." I answered, and looked away, embarrassed.

We stood silent for moments, then I asked: "Why are you singing such a sad song?"

"Anoo..." She started, then paused. She opened and closed her mouth many times as if she was hesitating as to what to say, then :" It's a message" The words finally came out.

"To who?" I asked, a message? What kind of message is that?

"I don't know. For anyone who'd play with me" She answered, shyly.

"Then am I allowed to take the message?" I smiled as I asked, excited. I seem to have forgotten everything about where I am, which I didn't know where exactly. At that moment, I just wanted to play with her.

"Sure!" She said, her face lighting up.

I smiled more widely, and walked closer.

"Don't!" She yelled, suddenly. The smile that was once on her face left no trace behind. She frowned deeply, as if she was afraid of me.

"What? " I asked as I stopped on my tracks, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Don't come closer" She said, looking like she was going to cry. I wondered why. She turned around and got between the so many trees around. I couldn't see her anymore. I tried to follow her, but I she got me confused at how fast she disappeared, and once again, I felt the fear of being alone, and lost slap me harder than before, but soon, mother found me and we went back to the inn.

End of Takumi's P.O.V

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Say, Takumi, I still don't know why we are here. I have a feeling that this is not just for fun " Ichiro asked, curiosity filling his eyes

"I'm not sure either" Usui answered, while waiting in the line for rooms' keys to be given to them. There was a long line to make the reservation of the inn's rooms. People of all ages came. The weather was nice around that time of year, and the inn's surroundings were famous for its marvelous nature. People came to relax there, but Usui didn't come for the same purpose. He wanted to put his bag in a room and go where he truly wants to go.

Just as he intended, as soon as he placed the small bag he had in hand on the bed, he went out.

"Where are you going? " Ichiro asked as he saw followed Usui out.

"To explore around" Usui answered.

"Let's explore tomorrow. Dark will come soon. We came late after all" Ichiro said, not feeling even a bit of regret for being the reason for being late. To him, it was the pie's fault. He was drugged by its not yet spreading smell that reached his imagination just by looking at its ingredients, and didn't have the heart to leave before it is baked.

" There's a place I want to see" Usui replied, telling him that he's not staying.

"I'm in" Ichiro said.

oOoOoOoOo

The only voice that could be heard around was the eerie silence that was disturbed by some wind that blew every once in a while. The weather was getting colder as the night tried to envelope everything in its darkness, but to no avail since the moon gleamed in its full glory. The two guys could hear the crunching voice of the branches and the dry leafs that were smashed under their boots as the trudged on their unknown yet way in the forest.

"Why don't we get back? It's dark. We're walking for hours now and we're not finding the place you are talking about" Ichiro complained.

"It's been a long time so I don't remember where to go exactly" Usui replied, knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"That's why I say it's better to get back, and search in the morning" Ichiro rephrased his point.

_Ikinasai saa_

_Go, now_

"Shh.. Do you hear that?" Usui whispered, after shushing him up.

Ichiro tried to stay silent and listen, but he heard nothing.

_Kokoro de kiita koe no hou e_

_To the direction of the voice you heard by your heart_

Usui started walking towards the voice, fastening his steps.

_Shinjinasai saa_

_Believe it, now_

His heart was beating faster with every step. The same song. The same melody. He couldn't tell if it was his imagination or it was for real. He just walked, almost in the run, but he didn't run in fear of losing the track of the voice because of the voice of his footsteps.

_Anata ga erabu subete no mono o_

_Eveything you choose_

_Ano kaze ga dakishimete kureru_

_That wind will come to cover it_

He stopped. The same place. The same rock that blocked his sight of the girl that was singing, but now, he could see more than just her face. Probably 'cause the girl grew taller. He could see she was wearing a purple colored kimono. Her voice got deeper than before, still so lonely. Her black hair locks danced with the wind in front of her eyes. She had a hoping smile as she sang, and the moonlight perfectly allowed him to see her beautiful existence.

He was drawn into her voice. It tickled his heart so strong it felt a bit painful. He wanted to save her, from that loneliness that seemed to swallow her. Yet, he couldn't move. He was entranced by her.

As soon as she was done singing, just like that time seven years ago, he was awoken from his trance by the cruel silence. He walked closer.

"Your message, am I allowed to take it again?" Asked Usui, while giving a tender smile.

She got flustered as she noticed him. It was as if time was repeating itself.

"You..." She said, Her eyes widened, and her heart ran a thousand miles. Although he grew up, and although all that time has passed, she recognized him.

" Usui Takumi. May I know your name?" Usui asked, in an easiness that did not go in harmony with both of their beating hearts.

"M... Misaki Ai..zawa" She stuttered.

He walked closer to her while saying:"You have a nice name"

Suddenly, she just got in between the trees again.

He ran after her, not really seeing well from how the shadow of the trees was covering the area. He couldn't just let her disappear again. What he felt when he saw her, how she snatched every sense in him away, he just had to stop her, but to no avail. As if she was a dream, he could see no sign of her anymore. He felt desperate, a sudden pang of pain attacked his heart.

He looked at his surroundings in a defeat. He found himself in an open area, standing at the bottom of a cliff or a mountain. He couldn't tell which it is. He heard some noise coming from the rocky side besides him. He looked at the source of noise, only to realize there were some rocks, collapsing, and about to hit him.

Before he could move away, he felt a strong force push him away, making him fall far away from the rocks. He looked around in daze at who, no, what in the world had pushed him, but he saw nothing as the dust covered every corner of his vision.

"Takumi, are you alright?" Ichiro asked as soon as he could catch up to Usui.

"Yes" Usui answered, still at his daze.

"Great. That was close! I thought you were buried under the rocks! Who were you talking to? And why were you running?" Ichiro rained him with worried words as he helped him up.

"Misaki, the girl who was singing" Usui answered shortly.

"Singing? I heard nothing, and are you sure you are fine? I'm very positive you were talking to air" Ichiro frowned while saying the words.

"You mean, you didn't see her?" Usui asked as he had a confused look on his face.

"No, no one was there. " Ichiro confirmed.

Getting no answer from Usui, Ichiro said:" Let's get back to the inn"

A/N: *The lyric used here is from the song : Kaze no Uta. From the anime Hunter X Hunter.

*Leaving aside any religious thoughts, ghosts in my fic have their own life and can grow up, and has other characters that will be in later chapters. This is purely imagination, no religious views of any source.

*In case you are wondering who Ichiro is, he is a made up character I added on the fic *reaching out to you*, and couldn't help but use it again. "fell for my own made up character -_-"

*Reviews are the seeds of love :3 Let me know what you think. Should I complete this fic?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do 'not' own any of Maid Sama characters.

Chapter 2

'Air? Was I talking to air? What in the world was Ichiro talking about? Misaki is real. Her voice, her existence, they can't be fake. She can't be a ghost. Ghosts don't grow up, right? When I first met her, she was a child, besides, wait, why am I trying to find an explanation? She's definitely real. There's no doubt about that. Ichiro must have been out of mind... Ah!'

"What's wrong?" Usui asked, snapping out of his deep thoughts by a sudden pull.

"I just saved you from hitting a tree since you didn't seem to notice it" Ichiro replied, pointing at the tree that was two steps apart from Usui while grasping Usui's arm.

"Ah, is that's so?" Usui said. Looking at how close the tree was, he wondered how he didn't notice it.

"Aaah! I'm hungry! When will we go back?" Ichiro complained. He wondered why he came at the first place. He came for something as simple as to find out what was on Usui's mind, but even that, he didn't get to know.

"Just a bit longer" Usui said. He kept on walking to his destination.

Looking at how familiar the area was, Ichiro asked: "Are we going to see Misaki?" He could guess that much although Usui didn't say anything. Usui was not being himself for days now, and when he suggested this trip to the inn, it took Ichiro by surprise. Usui wasn't the type to plan trips, so Ichiro decided to come along.

Usui nodded in positivity, confirming Ichiro's guess, and sending chills over to him. Ichiro gulped, gathered his courage, and said: "If you are going to see Misaki, then I'm coming too. I want to confirm if she's a ghost or not" To how much fear he felt, he had to curse the side of him that wanted to explore everything.

"She's not" Usui denied, shortly.

"Think about it, the owner of the inn told us that nobody but him lives in the forest, and that old house where you started talking to yourself at, is clearly not used for ages. You said you met her in your childhood, which means there's a possibility she lives here. If that's true, where does she live?" Ichiro got into a serious expression as he explained his indication. For a second, he forgot the fear he felt and admired how he must have looked like a detective.

"She met me in her childhood, and met me now too, and do I live here? Maybe she booked a reservation in the inn under another name. I don't know. I'll find out when I see her. Maybe there's a place the owner doesn't know about" Usui said, reasoning, and still refusing the idea that she isn't real. He didn't slow his steps at all while talking. He just wanted to see her.

"Alright, let's keep going and see. There's nothing to lose, right?" Ichiro said, feeling the creepy atmosphere despite trying to act so brave. The fear found its way to his heart again as he kept on walking.

The day light could clearly show the two guys what wasn't so obvious the other day. The old house they reached was literally about to collapse. There was what seemed like broken windows. One of them had a nest of a bird on it, which was awkward not to be on a tree instead. The wood of that house got eroded with time to the extent that it seemed like a miracle that it was still standing, and through the windows, they could clearly see spiders' webs hanging on the walls. The door was barely hanging still. It was tilted to the side.

The sight gave the image of 'haunted house', but that didn't prevent Usui from going ahead since he didn't see Misaki around. He slowly tried to open the door, careful not to make it fall. Ichiro looked at him in disbelieve, gulped, then went into the house with him.

"*cough cough* too dusty " Ichiro commented while trying not to let much of the dust get into his throat. The floor beneath him could not be seen from the piles of dust that were accumulated on it.

"On the verge of breaking down" Usui added to what Ichiro said while going further in to explore the house.

"The door!" Ichiro shouted, warningly.

"Eh?" Before Usui could make out what he was warned about, he saw Misaki in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest, and all he felt was a fierce power pushing him away. He flew right through the broken, opened window and out of the house, his eyes never leaving Misaki 'till he hit the ground.

*Crash* voice was what he heard coming from within the house as he landed on the grass layer out there. He yelped at the pain of his impact to the ground. He tried to register what just happened. His eyes widened as he realized it. He ran back to the house. A fit of coughing attacked him as he inhaled the dust that spread in the air as a result of the collapsing door.

*cough* Are you Okay?" Ichiro asked when he saw Usui. It took him a while for his vision to be cleared enough to be able to see, and his eyes were full of tears thanks to the dust that was everywhere.

"Help me lift the door! *cough* *cough*" Usui demanded.

Without knowing why he had to help lifting the door, Ichiro did, and Usui made sure Misaki wasn't anywhere under the debris.

Usui sighed in relief, and sat on the buried floor.

"What did we just do?" Ichiro asked.

"Made sure Misaki is not hurt, but where is she?" Usui answered, roaming his sight around.

"I never saw any girl here" Ichiro answered, raising an eye brow.

"What do you mean? She just pushed me away from the door" Usui informed in confusion.

"Ano… I was about to praise you for the great jump. No one is here" Ichiro confirmed, starting to feel his fear getting out of control.

Usui stayed silent, trying to recall what just happened in detail, and then he said in a deep thought as if he was talking to himself:" Maybe you're right. She's inhuman. The way she disappear, and the way she pushed me. That wasn't a normal power" his words came out faint. He wasn't certain about his own words.

"Then is she a ghost?" Ichiro asked.

"I don't know" Usui answered, confused.

"Honestly, now that it's confirmed, I'd rather go eat than stay in a haunted house. Especially that the dark is coming down soon" Ichiro said, pushing Usui out of the house. He didn't want to stay there for a split second.

"Wait, maybe she's still around. I'll take a look" Usui said as he got out of the old house, searching for the girl that just saved him while Ichiro was staring daggers at him. Ichiro wanted to just run, but the mere imagination of the three hours walk in the forest by himself freaked him out. Especially that it was starting to get dark. He had no choice but to follow Usui.

Just as Usui thought, she was still around, standing on the other side of a tree that was right in front of him. He didn't see her face. All he could see was the edge of the back of her purple kimono, and black hair.

Although he only saw her back, he could tell she was in a very deep thought according to how she didn't even notice him getting closer. He was about to call out to her, but then he figured out she might just run away from him again, and he didn't want that, so he decided to get a grasp on her hand.

The moment his hand laid on hers, he froze. Gasping, he tried to keep his breathing steady. A frightened look arose on his features. He pulled his hand back. He couldn't feel her hand. It was a mere air that he felt.

In disbelieve, he stretched his hand out again to touch hers, but there was nothing to meet his fingers. " Y… you're... "He stuttered in shock.

Hearing his voice, she finally noticed. She turned around and looked deeply in his shocked, widened eyes. Her eyes were carrying a deep, hurt feeling. Breaking off the eye contact, and looking away, she said:" Your eyes say that you found out. Yes, I'm a ghost. I... I didn't mean to scare you" A tear slid down her face. The pain she felt in her chest seemed unbearable now. She turned around, and disappeared into the forest.

Usui felt his legs go weak, so he sat on the ground and took a deep breath to calm his spinning head.

"She's not here. Let's go back" Ichiro said, almost in a cry as soon as he caught up to Usui. But the Usui on the ground didn't seem so well. "What's wrong?" Ichiro asked, not so sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Usui closed his eyes, stayed sullen for a moment, and then got up. "Nothing" he said, and headed back, in a trance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What's wrong? You can't sleep?" Ichiro asked his friend, who kept tossing on his bed.

Usui sighed, and flipped to Ichiro's direction, then said:" How about you? Can't sleep either?"

"Do you want the ultimate honesty?" Ichiro hesitated to ask, but eventually did.

Usui knitted his eyebrows at the sudden seriousness of the atmosphere, and said:"yes"

"I'm scared... Of you. I mean, you can see ghosts" Ichiro said, looking away, ashamed of his own words.

"Okay then. See you in the morning" Usui said as he took his pillow in a hand, and his blanket in the other, heading out of the room they shared. Only two steps then he stopped. He looked at the weight on his leg, and said:"I'll sleep on the corridor so you can sleep too. Why are you stopping me?"

Ichiro looked at him with pleading eyes, and said: "Leaving me is even scarier! Maybe there are ghosts here". He refused to let go of Usui's leg.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Usui asked to confirm, raising an eye brow at his friend's horror. He thought he knew everything about Ichiro, but he was wrong. This scared side of him was a first to see.

"Yes" Ichiro confirmed.

"Alright" Usui said as he placed his pillow back, and collapsed on the bed.

"So, why can't you sleep?" Ichiro asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Usui said, doubting if Ichirou will ever understand. He, himself didn't.

"I'm already scared so it won't make difference" Ichiro answered positively while grasping the blanket tight enough to rip it apart. He was so sure that what Usui was going to say would scare him although Usui didn't mention anything about that. He just had a hunch.

Usui flipped on his back, looking at the ceiling. Not that he could see it. It was really dark, and he was somehow swept into a trance as he said: "I think… I'm in love with that ghost, Misaki... "

"Eeh?!" Ichiro's eyes widened as he got up and crawled to the edge of the bed. He hated how his hunch was always right.

"You see... She cried today. I was too shocked at the fact that she is a ghost, and couldn't move a muscle, and whenever I remember it, my heart hurts. I mean… why was she crying? And..." He paused as footsteps voice pulled his attention. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked Ichiro who was already at the door.

"Going to sleep in the corridor?" Ichiro said in a questioning manner as if he wasn't sure what to do. His legs were literally shivering.

*sigh*"Do as you please" Usui said, covered his face by the blanket, and tried to clear his mind, but to no avail.

oOoOoOoOoOOooOo

A/N: Ja how was it? let me know

Thanks for the reviews, they always make me happy :D

Hanagrace:

I'm glad you love it ! And I love the extra cute kitten on your profile photo. I couldn't help but comment :3

Guest:

I hope it'll be interesting 'till the end :D

Ai-senpai:

Then you'll know the end :p

Guest2:

I hope the update isn't so late.

AutumnElf:

On with continuing :D thanks

TaigaRAWR:

I wonder how too :P I have no idea how this will end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do Not own any of Maid Sama characters

Chapter 3

Ichiro sat slowly on the bed, careful not to hurt his back any further than it was already hurt. He gazed out the window at the morning light that was getting through the small spaces between the leafs. If there was any advantage of being in that inn, then it's this beautiful nature, which he'd be able to enjoy much more if it wasn't for his back ache. His attention was taken away from the window to the person who got into the room.

"Your back?" Usui commented shortly in a questioning tune, looking at how stiff Ichiro seemed. He didn't need to wait for an answer to guess. He said:"That's because you slept on the hard, cold floor of the corridor"

Ichiro recalled why he slept in the corridor at first place, and said:"About that... W..what you said, were you serious?" He asked, frowning. It all didn't make sense. It was creepy, and if the time was night, he wouldn't have the courage to ask.

"Why'd I tell you if you were going to think I'm some sort of a freak?" Usui replied, handing over the breakfast he went to buy early in the morning to Ichiro. He could just wait for the food to reach their room, but he needed to get out of the room he spent the whole night at.

"So you're serious!"Ichiro exclaimed, thought for a second, and then decided:"Takumi, we're going back to the city right now" Ichiro said, and got up immediately, feeling a pain strike along his spine, which stopped him dead on his tracks.

"How did you sleep exactly? The floor alone can't cause that much damage" Usui commented, looking at his friend's condition.

"Maybe if you spend time away, you'd forget about her. I mean... What sort of relationship can you have with a ghost?" Ichiro said, ignoring Usui's comment. How he slept didn't matter now.

Usui sat, and breathed deeply, then said while looking at the space:"I wonder... Ghosts posses the humans they love, right? So maybe we can become one or maybe..." he didn't get to complete his fantasy as he was interrupted by:"Hey! Stop trying to imagine! Don't scare me. I'm already having a hard time trying to accept the idea that you didn't only see a ghost, but fell for her too! " Ichiro exclaimed.

Usui only smiled, and said:"Thank you Ichiro. You're right. Maybe staying away will help"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deep eyes, soft features, and a pure, lonely soul, is that all I can see now? That trembling, deep voice, why is it all I can hear? The line of tears, those drops, why did they fall? What's causing her pain? Ah, I must stop thinking.

I scratched the back of my head as I looked around. When did I get here? All I can see is shelves and books. It looks like my legs took me here, to the library.

It's still thirty minutes for the class to end. It's been long since I last skipped a class. Well, my existence and disappearance are the same. Even if I deny it, I know my mind will not exactly be with whatever the teacher explains, not that I need to listen to him, so here I am, wasting time around.

I started searching for a book that may pull my attention. I needed the time to pass. There, at the end of the shelf, something caught my sight.

'Legends about Ghosts'

I started flipping the pages of the book as soon as I took a seat. There were stories that I didn't care to read. I just wanted information, but what sort of information? Maybe something that'd get me to understand her better? I'm not sure. Somewhere around the middle of book was an introduction of a chapter as I suppose.

_'Over all centuries, legends of ghosts told that ghosts are the souls of dead people who died in a painful way'_

If that was true, does that mean that she died? But when did she? How? I moved to the next line.

_'Ghosts appear to anyone related to their tragedy. As to take revenge, and that's the only reason for their appearance'_

No, it can't be true. If that's the only reason for them to appear, then why did she save me? Confusion was raised within me even more, so I just moved to the next line, waving aside the previous ideas in a hope I'd find a guide in this line.

_'Ghosts can't age. They stay at the same age and look they died at'_

But... She was a child and now she's older! That's it. I can't know anything about her unless I meet her, and my mind can't be at ease 'till I understand everything about her. Everything, 'till all this confusion disappears.

Right after the school hours, I went to the forest again. I lied to Ichiro about where I'm heading off to. He's having a hard time to understand what I'm thinking. Not that I get it anyways.

The sunlight pierced the spaces between the trees' leaves to reach the ground, and make a shadow where the light isn't allowed to pass. The old house was right before my eyes in no time as soon as I got into the forest. I could remember the way now, better yet, I found a shortcut to it. The hope in my heart to find her no longer existed when I saw that the place was empty, but I still hoped she'd come here later. I think I'm loosing my cool to go this far for a girl, well, a ghost girl. However, I'm planning to wait.

I sat on the grass. It seemed like the most comfortable seat in the area. I looked around every once in a while, waiting for her to show up. An hour passed. Two hours did. Three hours, and nothing is moving except for the gentle breeze that moves the tiny branches and the leaves with it. It wasn't long before I realized how tired and sleepy I was. I didn't sleep at all yesterday, thinking of 'her'.

End of Usui's P.O.V

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

It was almost the sunset. A rain of never ending questions kept going through Misaki's mind. Why is he still here? Isn't he scared? He waited for long, but what is he waiting for? Is it her? Should she show up? But what if he got scared? That'd be... Painful! It all didn't make sense to her. Not even a bit of sense.

After she questioned herself thousands of times, she realized that he fell asleep. She wanted to get closer to him from the very start, but she was too afraid of his reaction, too afraid of getting hurt, too afraid of hurting 'him'. Now he is asleep. It wouldn't harm. It's her chance.

Being besides him, she could hear him mumbling something. She got closer to listen.

'Misaki.. '

Her heart skipped a beat. Is he mumbling her name? No, there must be another Misaki around him. She thought painfully after her rising expectation dropped to earth.

She looked deeply at how peaceful he seems. His golden hair wisps were shining with the sunset. His beautiful long eye lashes. She observed his chest going up and down in harmony with his breathing. A beautiful harmony she never saw before in so long ago. Wait, what was she doing? She can't fall in love with a human!

She looked away, trying to brush the thoughts off her head, but to no avail, so she got up to leave. She looked back at him, and a thought arose on her mind; she can't let him sleep alone at such a place while the dark is coming down. How careless can he be? She must stay. At least 'till he wakes.

She tried not to look at him, but even when she closed her eyelids; his peaceful face came to view, so she kept stealing glances at him, and eventually gave up trying to push him off her mind. It was impossible when he's right there! Truth to be told, she was thinking of him for far longer than she could remember.

Without realizing it, she found herself humming that same melody. The melody that brought him to her when she first sang, and the melody she kept singing over the years, hoping it'll bring him to her again. She sang it to be a message for him to take. Hoping that the melody would bring someone to her side, but she was just fooling herself. No one can accept being around a ghost. It's too scary to them. The look on his face when he knew she's a ghost left no place for doubt, not that she wasn't sure. She just had some hope in him, and only him. 'Usui Takumi, I waited for you all this time, but I guess they say you don't get what you wish for' She thought as she brushed a hair wisp of his aside.

With the last line of the song she was humming, she started to cry. She felt loneliness and pain squeezing her heart, but the tears froze in her eyes when she heard the ever so gentle voice say:"I'll take that message"

She found herself looking at him in the eye, losing the sensation of everything around, in that full moon night.

Those blue charming eyes that seemed anything but real to her, stared at hers, chaining her sight within his. She felt herself being sucked deep within his eyes, not able to retrieve, nor breath. She wondered; how can he chain her just by looking at her? But her wondering mind received no answer of any sort.

"There you are..." He said gently as he smiled softly at her, forcing her 'doki' 'doki' to become louder.

She gazed at him in confusion. How can he smile? Isn't he... Scared? Her chest hurt, but not of pain. What was that feeling? Is it... Love? Her eyes widened. Love?! 'I can't!' She screamed within.

As soon as the realization hit her, she took all her will power to break off the eye contact, and got up to leave, determined to disappear. She stopped when she him heard him saying:"Wait, I probably can't grasp nor stop you, and I know what you are, but please stay a bit longer" He was talking fast it was hard to get what he meant. As if he was afraid she'd go.

"You know... What I am?" she asked in hesitation. Yes, he does know, then why is he still around? No matter how many times she wondered, she couldn't get a grasp of any reason.

"Yes..." He answered shortly, a bit relieved that she stopped.

She turned around to face him, only to get surprised by the determination in his eyes. What's he thinking?! She couldn't read his mind one bit.

"Can you... Just sit here for a bit?" He patted on the edge of the well, not sure if he was using the right words. He was scared that somehow he may say the wrong words, and she'd just leave again. If she did, he wouldn't know how to meet her again. If she stopped coming to that place, he wouldn't get any lead to her. Somehow she found herself sitting where he patted, and he joined and sat besides her.

"Tell me about your world. What's the nature of your life?" He asked while looking at the sky after a long silence and hesitation.

Is he talking to her just because he's curious about ghosts? Well, someone 'is' talking to her! That was the first thing that popped to her mind after hearing his question. "There's nothing much to tell. I just live in this forest since a long time "she answered quietly.

"A family, do you know what it feels like? No, I mean, do you know what it is? Forget that, do you have a family? I mean… "He asked, not sure at all of what he is saying. He never got flustered while talking to girls before. He was always the confident guy, but this was awkward. He wished if there was some sort of a guide for such things, but even if there was one, it wouldn't be about talking to ghosts.

When he stopped talking for a while in a try to grasp the right way to ask, she just decided to answer what she understood from his questions. "Yes, I once had a family, but I don't know how I ended up in this forest by myself" Her face turned into a lonely, sad expression instead of the confused one for a second.

"I see. It must have been lonely" Usui said, empathizing with her as her felt some sadness creep up his chest. Maybe he didn't know what a family was like, it was only once that he saw his mother, in that inn trip, but even that time, she didn't have the time to spend with him. However, to grasp a family then lose it was sad in its own way.

"Yeah..." She replied, almost in a whisper. It is truly lonely.

"But it won't be anymore" He said, hoping it won't. Only if she allowed him, then… he'd want to be with her.

She tried to understand what he meant, but wasn't so lucky. She only got a conflict within her, whether he meant what she think he did or not, she didn't know, but the answer reached her fast. "I'll be here once in a while. Actually, a bit more than that" He said as he smiled, still looking at the sky.

'What is this feeling? It tickles my heart. Happy? Yes, I'm happy' Misaki thought as a shy smile took place on her face.

'Never ever get involved with a human'

'Where does this voice come from? It's familiar' She thought as she roamed her sight around, but saw no one. She remembered; 'Grandma? Yes, it's her voice.' It's been so long since she heard it. Time could erase everything from her memory.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked, seeing how confused she seemed. What was she looking for?

"N… nothing" She muttered, and stayed still as thoughts started to pile up on her memory.

'She told me that long ago. What am I doing? I can't stay around him! But I want to!' She thought deeply, the conflict within her was growing.

Getting no answer, Usui frowned. He asked: "Why are you always here in this almost empty forest?" he pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know…There seem to be a barrier. I can't leave this forest." She said sadly.

Not getting a full grasp of what she meant, he decided to ask a more important question that kept roaming his mind for a while now; "Why do you always run away? Ever since I first saw you"

"It... It hurts to see the scared face of whoever can see me, and get close and find out I'm a ghost" She stated. The familiar feeling of pain pulsed through her heart. "Aren't you scared?" She asked to confirm. She still had that doubt around.

"When I first found out, I was shocked. Shocked to know that the one that never left my mind was a ghost, but even after then, the questions kept coming and coming. I realized I want to know everything about you" He answered.

So she was right. It's curiosity that led him here. Isn't it enough that he is here? What is she hoping for?

'Never ever get involved with a human' The voice repeated, echoing through the place, but only her seemed to hear it.

What about these feelings that overwhelmed her?! What's happening to her?

"Tears… are so precious" Usui said, making Misaki look at him, not knowing what he was talking about 'till he asked: "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He pierced her with his gaze. Making her heart skip a beat despite the fact, that hit her. The fact that she was crying

She got up, feeling a sudden rage. She shouted:"Shut up! You are just here 'cause you are curious!"

"Calm down" He muttered, flustered.

She stepped back, saying in a shaky voice:" She warned me about humans. I don't even know why!"

"Wait. Listen to me" He tried to talk. She was starting to increase the gap between them. He was afraid she would disappear, and fact he had no idea what she is talking about scared him too. Why was she upset?

"What do you want to know? A prove that ghosts are real? Do you want the method to be able to catch the ghosts? What are you curious about?" She shouted as more tears came down while she was taking another step back.

He flinched at the second step she took. He looked at the ground, trying to arrange his thoughts. What was he curious about? That was too hard to answer. He was curious about a lot, everything about her. Does that include what she said? No, he didn't want to harm her. She took another step back, and that urged him to say the first thing on his mind, afraid of her disappearance. "Just tell me..."

She didn't wait for him to complete what he started to say, and disappeared into the trees. He blinked twice in disbelieve. Did she really disappear? Was he losing her again? It can't be happening.

"How can I not be curious about you if I love you?!"

She heard his voice echoing in the forest. She stopped where she was, in daze. L..love her? Can she... Trust that?

She sat on the grass, crying harder. All of those new feelings, all of the confusion, the love, disbelieve, the loneliness, the pain, the fear, the happiness, they all tossed her heart and mind between them in a way it was painful, and only tears could express that pain although they weren't enough.

She heard his steps around, probably searching the area. The voice of the steps got louder that she could hear it well in the midst of her wimps.

"No matter how much I tried to tell myself that you are a ghost, and I am a human, I just couldn't get you out of my mind" She heard his voice say in a low, deep tune. He paused in a thought then said:"I have no idea how this could ever work, but I just can't ignore it. I love you. That's the one thing I can't deny" He was slightly blushing, averting his eyes and trying hardly to ignore his heart that beat uncontrollably loud. He kneeled in front of her, looking directly at her, and said: "Ever since we were kids, I fell for you"

A shock is the least there was to describe her state. She could feel her heart trying to smash her ribcage as she was trying to contain all that he said. She lifted her palms in the air, hesitating whether to close her ears or not. She didn't want to hear his words that had that great effect on her, yet, she wanted to, so desperately.

He stretched out his hand to touch her face. "I know it's a futile try, and that I can't touch you, but please let me imagine" He said while getting his hand closer to her cheek.

'W...what is that? I can f...feel it! His hand! It's so... Warm!' She thought as tears froze in her eyes. She looked at him, bewildered, only to get the same response from him. Could he feel it too?!

Could he touch her?!

Recovering from the trance he was in, he smiled and got his other hand on her hair. She smiled back, and closed her eyes at the tender feeling. She placed her hand on his. She just wanted to feel the sensation of her hand getting in touch with his, the hands of someone that she loves, the hands of someone who loves her! It sent butterflies to her stomach, gave her shivers although his hands were gently warm, but that didn't last long. He pulled his hands back in an instance and let out a yelp, making her snap her eyes open.

"Usui! What's wrong?" She asked in great worry. He seemed in pain, holding the cloth on his chest tight.

"Ah... It... Burns" He uttered, breathing heavily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

A/N: I tried to make the chapter long since it's a late update.

Thank you for the reviews. You make me happy :3

Please keep on reviewing :D

Orangegirl: Wah! I was thinking for something among that lines! Thanks for your suggestion na. I'm glad you like the story :D

Hanagrace: I hope the update wasn't so late.

Ah! I know it, and like it! I just couldn't tell it was the same cat from my cell screen :3

Magica Ring: Are you the same magica ring who read 'Reaching out to You?', if that's so. I miss you!

I hope the update wasn't so late. Thanks for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters.

Chapter 4

Gentleness, warmth, softness, and a thumping heart, were abruptly replaced by worry, fear, and confusion. Her thumping heart still thumped but for a different reason. It wasn't because of love nor joy. It was because of terror. She didn't know what was happening to him, the guy that gave her all that strange feelings, and drove her into a roller caster of emotions.

He was in pain, and she knew no way to stop it. She didn't recognize that feeling yet, but it was hurting her to no limit to see him hurting. She hated this face; the face of him, being screwed in pain. She wanted him to smile at her. A flawless smile which carries no pains what so ever. 'What's wrong with him?' He gave no answer no matter how many times she asked.

Nervously, not knowing what to do, she touched his shoulder to be able to get a better view of him, to be closer to him. Not that she thought she'd feel anything. She was still disbelieving that she was able to touch him. What she felt when her hand came in touch with his shoulder wasn't exactly something she knew, but it terrified her even more. His shoulder was shivering. He was trembling, shaking her heart with him.

She tried to get any answer from the guy who was clutching his chest hard, and sweating. "w… what's wr…" But her question was cut off suddenly by what he did next. He collapsed to the floor, twitching in pain, and closing his eyes tight in a try to endure what seemed like it was ripping his heart apart.

She hovered over him. "What's wrong?!" Her question this time came as a scream she couldn't hold. Everything was aching within her to the extent she lost her composure.

He was a human. She knew nothing about humans, and that was what scared her the most. She didn't know how to help him! Her tears that he managed to stop when he wiped them fell freely. She didn't know how to help him, but she thought that maybe a human would. She took a space from Usui, sat, and closed her eyes in a try to use a long forgotten power.

His trembling seemed to have lessened and he became more still. He could open his eyes slightly at how the pain lessened. He managed to sit on his knees, and looked at the girl that was still closing her eyes. In a split second, she opened her eyes, and he could no longer feel the land beneath him. Between the pain and the daze, all of his surroundings disappeared into darkness, and abruptly, a dazzling light hurt his eyes. He roamed his eyes around, trying to ignore the pain that was dwelling in his chest as to figure out where he was. The city, he was in the city, but how? And where is Misaki? He tried to get up to search for her, but as if electricity hit him, his whole body started to shout in pain.

A passing man saw Usui sitting on the curb, trying to pull a proper breath. 'WWhat's wrong?" The old man asked Usui, but Usui didn't answer, so he took him into his car, and drove him to hospital.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His blonde hair locks hung freely over his forehead as his head was tilted down. He didn't move. He couldn't. He wasn't aware why. He didn't even have the time to wonder where he was before he heard a voice of two metals shaved against each other. He looked up to gaze at the source of voice, and a man with a long silver hair was what he saw. The man smiled a sick smile that gave him goose bumps. The deep eyes of that man carried no sense of emotions what so ever, and that man was getting closer to him, carrying a metal material he couldn't recognize, but Usui knew it wasn't something to toy with.

Usui, in fear, tried to move, but to no avail. As if his hands and legs were chained. He looked at his legs to gets a glimpse of whatever was stopping him. Light, he saw light. A strange green light which seemed to form cuffs around each of his legs. He hastily looked at his hands, which were chained by the same strange green light. The footsteps were getting closer, making his sense of danger go uncontrolled. He tried with all of his strength to pull away from the chains, but they burned. They burned his skin. The man smirked sickeningly, and dug that metal within his chest, over and over again, causing Usui an unbearable pain. Usui could not breathe, nor scream out of pain.

'Disappear!' Was something the man repeated with each dug of that sharp metal that seemed close to a sword's shape, except that it had more than one blade.

'Usui!' A voice called, but Usui's senses were already swept away.

'Usui!' the voice shouted. Usui barely heard it, opened his eyes slightly, finding himself laying down, deep honey colored eyes were staring at him in worry. Somehow the pain seemed to disappear. He arose into a sitting position, brushed his hands over his hair, and looked around.

"Are you alright? You were hardly breathing a moment ago" Ichiro said, watching Usui's pale face.

"Where are we?" Usui asked, confused. What was that just now? It felt so real. Where was he? And why is Ichiro here?

"A hospital. Should I call the Doctor?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm fine" Usui said. He didn't need a Doctor. He only needed to know what was going on to him. "What's going on? Why are we in a hospital?" He asked at the guy who seemed to be taken back by his question.

"That's what I want to know. They called me saying you collapsed in the middle of street or something. What happened?" Ichiro answered. He was the only number available on Usui's cell phone . Usui had no family that was reachable, nor any other friends.

As if something snapped back to Usui's memory, he blinked few times, but still nothing made sense.

He was in the forest, then suddenly in the city. And what was that unbearable pain? And where did Misaki disappear off to? And to top it all, where was that place? That silver haired man, the chains, and what that man did to him. He was sure it wasn't a dream, then how come he was still alive?

"Takumi, I'm talking to you!" Ichiro said in a louder voice. It was the first time to see Usui in that state, as pale as a sheet, and now he was spacing out to the extent he didn't hear him call him twice. Ichiro started to lose his patience. If something was happening to his friend, then he must know. He wanted to know what Doctors couldn't. Although Usui was found somewhere, collapsed, the tests came out clear. How can someone collapse without anything being wrong with him? However, the confused look on Usui's face told him that even he knew nothing.

"Eh? What were you saying?" Usui asked the brown haired guy next to him.

"Do you remember anything of what happened?" Ichiro answered by another question.

Not knowing how to exactly answer that question, Usui mumbled:"not exactly. It's all confusing" a frown arose on Usui's face.

"Confuse me with you. We're friends, right? You must…" Ichiro said, placing his fist on his chest to prove a point of his loyalty to his friend or something, but a ring voice interrupted him.

"Is that an alarm clock? What is it for? "Usui asked, looking at the Ichiro's cell phone which was buzzing on the table.

"I can't remember" Ichiro said, scratching the back of his head. Wait there must be a note somewhere. Ichiro held his cell phone and started tapping in a search for the notes. He seemed to forget almost everything he needed to do, so that was the only way to keep in track. A gasp escaped his mouth as he looked at what was in the note beside the alarm. He hastily looked at the corner of the screen to check the time. Another small gasp escaped his lips. He looked at Usui in a frightened gaze.

Usui looked at him in a questioning look, seeking an answer already.

"F…Finals… start today" Ichiro stuttered. He gulped, and said after thinking a bit:" we'll just take the retake of the exam. You need to rest. Being in hospital is a suitable excuse right?"

"How much is left for the exam?"

"Ten minutes" Ichiro answered shortly.

Usui sighed, took a good grasp of Ichiro's shirt, and then said in a scolding voice:" What sort of an idiot set a memo for an exam ten minutes before it?! Shouldn't that be few days before or something so you can study?!"

"t…the alarm is fifteen minutes before it, not ten." Ichiro replied as if that would change anything, a sweat drop slipped on the side of his face.

Usui let go of Ichiro and got up from the bed. Ichiro stared at him blankly and said:"You seem well enough to strangle me" He looked at Usui heading to the door and asked:"Where are you going?"

"To the exam" Usui answered shortly.

"But…" Ichiro started. "I'm not ready to do a retake. Besides, I'm really fine" Usui interrupted, softening his voice at the last words. He knew Ichiro was worried about him, and he didn't want to worry him any further.

Knowing very well that there is no use of trying to argue, Ichiro just followed Usui to the exam they both didn't study for.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichiro played with his short wisps, flipping and twisting them between his fingers. A pout arose on his lips. He puffed many times to how much the state was deadly boring. Reaching his peek point, he slammed the pen on the book and got up, challenging.

"Why are you locking me here without any method to survive?!" Ichiro asked, angered.

Usui only shot him a glare, and that was enough to make Ichiro sit back in his chair and bury himself in the book.

After the sudden exam, Usui didn't need to think twice before coming up with this idea, which is to lock Ichiro in his apartment without any electronic devices 'till the end of exams so Ichiro would study. Ichiro's mother told him to promise her to take care of her son, and he wasn't someone to break promises. Besides, Ichiro was his friend, and letting him fail his lessons wasn't an option. Ichiro wasn't stupid. In fact, he was oddly smart. He just barely ever studied anything, and to him, school was a game he didn't want to participate at.

Usui himself, wanted to get out of the detention. His mind flew to where Misaki was. He wanted to see her. He wanted to touch her. Touch her? Was it possible to touch a ghost? Was he dreaming? Wondering about everything over and over again made him stop trying to understand. If nothing made sense, so be it. All that mattered is that he knew for certain now, how much he loves her. How his heart beat for her, and just how much she could suck him into her eyes. he wanted to go see her, but that had to wait although waiting was nerve-wrecking. He knew if he took one step out of the apartment, Ichiro will find a way to reach the laptop, or sneak out. Putting a password on the laptop was useless trick. They both knew how to open it without a password.

"It's not fair. I study and you space out" Ichiro mumbled, hiding the concern in his voice.

"I Space out and you watch me. You are not studying, so no one is being unfair here" Usui replied, sighed, and got up, saying:"I'm hungry, what do you want to eat? I'll cook"

"I'll cook!" Ichiro exclaimed at the chance to escape the boring biology book. Usui gave him another sharp glare, taking that chance away from him. He didn't want the apartment to be set on fire, so Ichiro cooking wasn't an option.

"Then cook whatever you want" Ichiro said in defeat, taking his seat back.

Usui opened the fridge to fetch out the ingredients. He bent down to get the vegetables that were in the lowest place in the fridge. He sucked his breath as he tried to gasp. He was falling in the middle of no where. Soon his sight could catch a land that was coming closer to him. Or he was falling towards it. In no time, he painfully hit the rocks on that land that he had no chance to know what happened to him, or how he fell from such a height. He tried o gasp for any amount of breath to get into his lungs. He couldn't do so, as breath was totally knocked out of him due to the impact. He felt his body go numb from the pain, and then he was carried in someone's arms. He opened his eyes slowly to see the same worried honey-colored eyes looking at him.

"What happened?" Ichiro asked. Usui could only stare at his surroundings to know where he was, only to realize he was still in the kitchen although it all felt so real.

'What's happening to me?' Usui questioned himself, but no answer came to help him.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

A/N: Awkward? Strange? No sense? Trust me; it'll all make sense soon.

Thank you so much for reviewing. I'll say it again 'cause it's true. You make me happy :DD

Hanagrace: I'm not the one to blame for a cliff hanger. It's just that cliff hangers seem so tempting. They keep shouting in the back of my head: 'Use me, Use me' *_* I'm glad you loved the chapter though :D

A.N-Mellow: *0* Is that really you? I missed you! Ah, I'm sure Ichiro missed you too :3

Thanks for showing up :DD

Sangeeta: I hope this update wasn't so late.

TaigaRAWR: If this is a late update, please forgive me T.T

Ummu Yusra'380: Thanks for sharing your opinion of the story :D

AutumElf: Okay sure :D There will be more of their moments together, just a bit later.

Ahh.. you are right. Thanks for pointing that out. Next time I'll make sure not to mistake his eyes colour.

Magica Ring: I think I crossed the time limit of 2-3 days -_- s.o.r.r.y


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters.

Chapter 5

Two gigantic men, they were wearing dark wraps, their eyes carried nothing but darkness. They grasped me roughly. Each of them on a side of mine, carrying me in the air as if I was a toy to how light I am. A kid, I'm just a kid. They were scary, and I couldn't see their faces well since I was struggling to break free from them. Their hands were almost smashing my arms' bones. My father tried to wrestle them to get me back, but one of them could shove him away in one blow, sending him flying to the wall that hit him. 'Dad!' I shouted in horror and worry. What are they doing to him? What are they doing to us? Why am I special?

My mother was weeping, not that anyone cared. And me, I was terrified. Who are they? What do they want from me? Why are they taking me? Why? Why are they making me leave my parents? Will they hurt me? Why can't I break free? I want to run, run! My feet aren't even touching the ground!

One of the men let go of me, only to enable the other man to engulf me in his savage arms. A revolting smile is what he gave me, and I felt my stomach churn out of fear. I tried to struggle once more, but it was futile. He shoved me into a coach, and my face hit the seat. The coach started moving, and I could only stare at the outsides, watching every place I once knew being snatched away.

A dark cold place I know not where. It reeked out of a provoking smell, I was trying to open my eyes, to get a clue of where I am, but I didn't need to try to open my eyes. They were snapped open anyways by a bucket of water that was spilled over me.

'Takumi...'

I looked around, the walls, the morning light that blinded my eyes for a second. I wondered where this light would come from. It was pitch dark a moment ago. And then I realized; it was my room.

'Takumi'

'Ichiro? How? What happened here? Was it a nightmare?' I questioned as I looked at Ichiro, and then I averted my eyes, thinking: 'It can't be a nightmare. It felt so real'.

'Takumi, you were sweating. I tried to wake you many times but you didn't wake so I emptied the water bottle on you. Was it a nightmare?" Ichiro asked the bewildered Usui,

"Y..yes" Usui stuttered. Composed was the furthest expression to describe his state. Ichiro looked at him, remembering all the futile tries to wake him for fifteen minutes straight. He frowned. It wasn't a normal nightmare. It was as if he was in a coma. "Takumi, you didn't get enough examination, how about we go to the hospital after the exam?" Ichiro suggested, begging for an agreement. He was concerned about the guy, but he knew he can't force him on anything.

"I'm fine" Usui said as he got up. He took his cell phone in hand to check the time, but the battery was dead. "What time is it?" He asked Ichiro faintly. His voice was hoarse from sleeping although he was wide awake now, or maybe it was hoarse from tiredness. "Eight" Ichiro answered.

"We're late" Usui said, alarmed that both of them must hurry. The exam already started. He washed his face hurriedly and changed into the school uniform. They ran out of the apartment to get to the school as soon as possible.

'Safe!' they both thought as they took their seats, panting. They were only five minutes late. Both of them flipped the paper over to start solving the test. Ichiro had a victory smile as he flitted smoothly from a question to the other. It was the first time he actually wrote answers instead of leaving half of the paper empty. Detention did work after all. Usui, on the other hand, found the questions as easy as ever. However, he stopped midway. His thoughts roaming back to the nightmare of the morning. He felt the urge to cry, but why was he feeling that? Why was his heart sinking in sorrow? It seemed absurd. It was just a nightmare wasn't it? Then why was he feeling so attached to it?

He snapped off of his trance in a try to focus on the exam.

Light, light handcuffs were chaining the wrist of his hand that held the pen. He jumped out of his seat, dropping the seat behind. Visions of the silver haired man that was stabbing him came fresh to the memory, making him panic.

"Usui-kun?" The female, long brown haired teacher asked in a daze of the sudden movement in the exam time. Her blue eyes gazed at him in concern as she noticed his unsteady breathing. He didn't seem to response to her. She walked to the end of the class to get closer to him and called again:"Usui-kun?"

Many students took that as a chance to sneak glances and cheat, but their joy didn't last long; "Hatori, Meguri, Saki, the three of you will get red-marks for cheating!" she stated, not banishing her gaze from Usui, and making everyone snap their sight back at their papers as they thought she had eyes on the back of her head.

Usui seemed to wake from his trance and notice his surroundings. He drew a shaky breath and said:" I'm sorry" He sat back on his seat.

"Are you sure you can finish the exam?" The teacher asked the blonde guy who was looking at his wrist as if it was something strange.

"Yes" Usui answered slowly, shook his head in a try to banish the illusions away, and focused on the paper instead. He solved two more questions, and then turned the half empty paper to the teacher, telling her that he finished, and then he left the class.

Ichiro, deciding that he solved enough questions to pass, turned in his paper too and walked out of the class to follow his friend. It wasn't hard to find Usui. The roof was his first and last resort. The blond guy was sitting on the cold tile, not minding its coldness. His mind drifted to the cause of sadness that dwelled within his heart after that nightmare. His parents were long gone before he got a chance to get attached to them. Even now, they don't bother to call him nor get in touch with him in any way. He has grown used to it no matter how lonely and difficult it was, then why was he agonizing over a mere dream about them?

Finding no answer, his mind automatically went over to what happened recently. That cruel silver haired man who tried to hurt him, no… tried to kill him. There was no chance that it was a mere imagination. He felt it. He felt the torture. He felt… 'Death', and it was the same when he fell from that high unknown place. It wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. There's not even a tiny chance for that to how hard he hit the floor, but if that's so, how come he's still alive? How come his heart is still beating in his chest?

A hand was placed on his shoulder to fish him off of his thoughts. He tilted his head slightly to look at the hand that came in touch with his shoulder. He smiled slightly, knowing that it must be Ichiro. What he saw turned that smile into nothing but quivering lips. The hand had a mitten on it. It was a giant, craggy hand. He recoiled instantly. It's the same hand that snatched him from 'them'; his parents.

He dared to look up at the man in front of him, only to face a dazed face of his friend in front of him. "Calm down. It's just me" Ichiro said, observing the panic in Usui fading away slowly. He wondered what would make him jump like that. What was Usui going through? He sat besides his friend, and asked in worry: "You… what's happening?"

Usui, being as reserved as always, said:"I just need some rest. Let's go home" He suggested and stood on his feet to put his suggestion into action. Explaining wouldn't help even if he wanted to. If he, himself didn't understand any of it, what would make anyone do?

If it made just a little bit of sense, at least he'd know what to say.

It was a rather long walk back to the apartment he currently shared with Ichiro as a result of the detention matter. He collapsed into the bed in a tired sigh. He intended to get up and take a shower then change into something more comfy than the school uniform, but before he knew it, he fell asleep.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Refreshed and a lot better is how Usui felt after a good nap, and a warm shower. He went to fetch out some cloth from his closet. He felt coldness attack his skin from every direction. It wasn't exactly the time of the year to walk around with only a towel around the waist. Rushing over to his room, something caught his sight at the corner of the living room that he just passed by. He couldn't help but pause and walk back to the living room, saying:" I blink for a second, and you forget about tomorrow's exam"

Ichiro scrambled to his feet, giving Usui a nervous smile as he hid the laptop behind his back. Usui sighed and said:"Just close it already while I go wear something" he continued on his way back to his room that was right next to the living room.

After getting into some warm cloth, he walked back to the living room and saw a frowning Ichiro still using the lap top. "I told you to shut it down, didn't I?" Usui asked.

"Yes, but it wouldn't shut down no matter how I tried "Ichiro replied.

"Let me see" Usui offered and turned the laptop to his side. He saw all the filled with data windows, which made him wonder. He asked:"What were you inquiring about? Why did you hack all these sites?"

"You were acting strange ever since you met Misaki. I was trying to find a definition for your state, but no regular sites gave any" Ichiro explained in a serious expression. Usui, touched by his friend's care, said:"But why would something about ghosts is hidden in well secured sites that you have to hack them?"

"I don't know I just wanted to give it a shot" Ichiro answered simply.

"Even so, this has nothing to do with Misaki. I'm fine" Usui said while trying to shut the vehicle down.

"Don't give me that! One day you are found collapsed on the street, the other; you seem to be in a coma. You get paralyzed by things I don't even know. If it's a legend or an illness the Doctors has no clue of, we must try to search for it! You are not fine! " Ichiro blurted out, being fluttered.

Taken aback by Ichiro's sudden outburst, Usui couldn't say a word. He looked down at the laptop screen that refused to be shut down at all costs, and something caught his attention.

'_Long forgotten memories…'_

He Scrolled down to get to read the rest of it.

'_The long forgotten memories will change hands at the contact of the known, and the unknown' _

He frowned, trying to catch the hint of these words. He could tell they relate to him, but how? What was that supposed to mean?

He scrolled down again, forgetting that Ichiro ever existed in the room.

'_Loss will swallow both sides, when a forbidden bond is created' _

Knitting his eye brows further, he scrolled down, but to no avail. The laptop finally decided to shut down on its own, but in the worst time ever.

Irritated, he tried to open the laptop again, but it strangely wouldn't although it was plugged to the recharger.

Hitting Usui on the head, Ichiro finally managed to pull him back to the reality. Usui rubbed his head to lessen the pain, said nothing, and handed Ichiro a book that was besides him.

Ichiro moaned and perched on the carpet after taking the book and burying his face in it.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

A/N: I noticed that the number of reviews remarkably went down. Is this story not interesting anymore? Am I making mistakes? If that's so, please pm me or review so I'd improve.

Hanagrace: things will be sort of cleared out in the next chapter. However, try to get the hints of the lines Usui read on the site. Thank you so much for the view :D

A.N-Mellow: Thanks for welcoming me :DD I'm glad to see your penname here. I appreciate your review

Demon fox 21: I'm glad you like it. I hope to see you again. Thanks.


End file.
